


One-Shots Sailor Moon

by ibis_Sarae



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Milenio de plata, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibis_Sarae/pseuds/ibis_Sarae
Summary: Aquí encontraras pequeñas historias relativamente cortas de Sailor Moon. Todas ocurren en un mismo universo y pueden considerarse parte de una misma historia, pero no están organizadas cronológicamente. Tal vez cuando esto este terminado lo organizare, por ahora las actualizaciones serán lentas, conforme mi escurridiza imaginación decida hacer acto de presencia.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Senshi/Shitennou
Kudos: 5





	1. Una Larga Noche

-Creo que tengo que tomar un descanso- dijo Sailor Venus cuando ella y Artemis llegaron a un claro en medio de un bosque- estoy agotada.

-Muy bien- respondió el gato- esperemos unos quince minutos y luego seguimos.

-Absurda tele transportación en solitario- mascullo Sailor Venus mientras se recostaba contra un árbol en el extremo del claro. Saco una botella de agua de su bolsillo sub-espacial y le dio un largo trago.

Definitivamente necesitaba practicar más. En ese momento no pudo evitar maldecir a Kunsite por enviar a un youma a Kioto. Cuando Artemis le dijo que se habían reportado varios casos de hospitalizaciones por una misteriosa enfermedad del sueño en la ciudad supo de inmediato quien estaba detrás de esto. Solo el reino oscuro podía causar algo tan repentino, ¿Cómo sabía que se trataba de Kunsite en específico?, simple, Jaedite era el encargado de recolectar energía, había estado vigilando sus movimientos mientras que sus compañeras enfrentaban a sus múltiples youmas; Nephrite muy probablemente apenas salía del reino oscuro, no creía que Beryl fuera tan tonta como para dejarlo alejarse tanto, su conexión especial con las estrellas lo hacían el más vulnerable a recuperar sus recuerdos, si estas decidían hablarle o se encontraba con algo o alguien familiar los recuerdos se dispararían en su mente. Él debía ser el que mantenía el orden en el reino oscuro mientras que los otros tres estaban fuera. Zoicite era el estratega, Beryl seguramente lo tenía completamente centrado en la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata, de modo que el único en el que Beryl confiaría para supervisar una operación lejos de Tokio era Kunsite.

Inicialmente se había devanado el cerebro buscando una excusa que darle a su madre para explicarle que se iba a Kioto por un día. No había manera de que ella le dejara irse a otra ciudad sin una buena razón. Luego se le paso por la cabeza la idea de tele transportarse durante la noche y regresar antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, pero su burbuja se desinflo cuando Artemis le recordó que las Sailors solo podían tele transportarse en grupo.

Una de las cosas más molestas cuando su princesa se escapaba a la tierra en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata había sido el transporte, la única forma de transportarse individualmente en esos tiempos era a través de las bases de tele transportación que interconectaban los planetas. La única persona que no lo necesitaba era la princesa, que llegaba a la tierra usando el poder del cristal de plata. El otro problema era que una vez que ibas a buscarla, no podías irte sin ella; no solo por el deber de protegerla sino simplemente porque sin ella no había manera de regresar. Al no ser parte de la Alianza, la tierra no tenía una base de tele transportación propia, lo que significaba que solo podías usar ese medio para ir, no para volver, y la única que podía hacerlo era la princesa.

En ese entonces había envidiado a los guardianes del príncipe por ser capaces de tele transportarse solos. Tenía el vago recuerdo de Kunsite enseñándole a transportarse por sí misma. Así que tenía una leve idea de cómo hacerlo, aunque no estaba segura de si antes lo había conseguido. Tuvo que insistirle a Artemis para que la dejara intentarlo. Unas horas después él finalmente había accedido y lo habían hecho. El único problema, no era capaz de transportarse directamente a Kioto, así que tuvieron que hacer un viaje en escalas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que ella pudiera descansar y orientarse. Probablemente llegaría agotada a su destino, y aún más cuando regresara a casa, lo peor de todo era que al día siguiente tenia clase.

Si Kunsite llegaba a recuperar sus recuerdos, se iba a vengar por esta y por muchas otras noches en vela.

Quince minutos después, levanto a Artemis en brazos y se volvió a tele transportar, aún había trabajo por hacer.


	2. Desastre de Chocolate 1

Usagi salió del Crown Arcade pisando fuerte. Refunfuñando, caminó por la acera esquivando peatones, lo que a esa hora del día. Los que la veían pasar la escuchaban mascullar palabras inentendibles a excepción de unas cuantas como “Baka” y “Chiba”.

Conforme avanzó, la joven de pequeña estatura comenzó a serenarse y a disminuir la velocidad de su avance. Cuando al fin estuvo clara, se sintió muy mal por haber dejado a Ami sola en el Crown y salir corriendo. Le había costado convencerla de que se tomara un descanso momentáneo de sus estudios para el próximo examen, (que era en dos semanas) y a cambio le había prometido que se esforzaría en repasar sus apuntes. Todo eso solo para que baka de Chiba Mamoru la enfureciera y provocara que la lanzara su batido de chocolate encima. 

Usagi suspiro. No había sido su intención causar ese desastre. Sabía que tendría que pedirle a Motoki (el encargado del lugar) que le diera el número de teléfono de Mamoru para contactarlo y pagar el servicio de lavandería de su uniforme, por suerte era fin de semana. 

Pero ¡honestamente!, ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas. No lo entendía; cuando lo veía interactuar con otras personas no actuaba así, de hecho, se veía bastante educado. Un tanto frio, desconfiado y distante con los que no eran sus amigos (es decir Motoki y Reika, que por lo visto eran los únicos lo suficientemente cercanos), pero nunca tanto como lo era con ella. Parecía que su pasatiempo era chocar con ella y atormentarla con sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromas. 

Le había comentado a Naru al respecto, pero su amiga solo se rio maliciosamente y le dijo que probablemente el gustaba de ella. Eso definitivamente no ayudo en nada. Usagi era incapaz de imaginarse saliendo con él. Era simplemente imposible; no podían permanecer a menos de tres metros sin querer sacarle los ojos al otro.  
Aunque lo había considerado por un breve instante, lo descarto inmediatamente. Chiba no era la clase de persona que usaría ese método de conquista. Realmente dudaba que fuera capaz de sentir algo con ese corazón de piedra suyo.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado con un examen. Quizás no debió tirarlo al aire en la calle, pero eso no justificaba esa reacción por parte suya cuando lo golpeo en la cara. Reclamarle era una cosa, desdoblar la hoja y burlarse de su calificación era otra muy diferente. Ella ya sabía que no era muy lista como para que otra persona además de sus compañeros y maestros se lo recordara.

Ante ese insulto ella se había olvidado de la disculpa que tenía en la boca y respondió burlándose de gala a las cuatro de la tarde en la calle. 

Porque ella podía ser algo tonta, torpe, llorona, bajita y menuda, pero eso sí, tenía un carácter fuerte y no toleraría que un tipo que ni siquiera conocía la insultara. Luego él la había llamado por ese apodo tan molesto y denigrante: “Odango Atama” ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sus moños imitaban bombones, no odangos. Eso sí que la hizo estallar, le quito la hoja de las manos y se fue luego de darle una mirada asesina. 

Desde entonces por alguna razón inexplicable no podía salir a las calles de Juuban sin toparse con él al menos una vez a la semana o más. Comenzaba a temer que la estuviera siguiendo. 

Este día no había sido muy diferente. Él estaba en el Crown, suponía que para ver a Motoki; cuando ella fue a pedir su segundo batido de chocolate, el soltó uno de sus comentarios:

Flash back:

-Pero si es la Odango Atama, ¿vienes por otro batido? ¿no es demasiado? Eres lo que comes ¿sabías?

Usagi se dio la vuelta y lo miro buscando algo con lo que responderle. Lo encontró cuando sus ojos dieron con la taza en su mano.

-Si es así ahora ya entiendo porque eres tan amargado. Considerando que solo ingieres café- dijo mientras sonreía- ¿Por qué tomas tanto?, ¿Acaso las horas de sueño no te alcanzan?

El la miro a los ojos y distinguió en ellos algo parecido a la ¿vulnerabilidad? Se preguntó si quizás había algo que ella no sabía y se excedió. La culpa se desvaneció con lo siguiente que él dijo.

\- ¿Sabes?, me pregunto si tienes algún problema de metabolismo, pues a pesar de lo mucho que comes sigues siendo una enana menuda.

Ese fue un golpe bajo y la gota que derramo el vaso. Usagi se paró tan amenazante como podía con su metro sesenta y cinco de altura. Mamoru era alto, sentado ella podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando de pie habría tenido que ver hacia arriba. Eso le dio más confianza.

-Creo que te excediste con el café, ¿Por qué no te tomas algo más dulce?

Dicho esto, agarro su batido y se lo derramo encima.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - él se levantó de la silla de un salto - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – respondió Usagi, tomo su maletín y salió dándole una última mirada.

Fin flash back

No lo admitiría, pero el comentario le había dolido. Un par de chicas pasaron por su lado y ella no pudo evitar compararse con ellas. Era una mala costumbre que tenía. De vez en cuando, se comparaba con sus amigas y otras jóvenes de su edad, especialmente en los momentos en que su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. 

Era mejor distraerse de eso. Sacudió su cabeza y tomo su teléfono. Tenía que hablar con Ami, le debía una disculpa.

-Moshi moshi - respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola Ami. De verdad lo siento, no debí dejarte de esa forma.

\- Tranquila Usagi – respondió su amiga – Salí detrás de ti, pero te mueves un tanto rápido cuando estas… enfadada. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el parque – la rubia agradeció la comprensión de su amiga.

\- Muy bien, espérame allí por favor, llegare en un momento.

\- Si, estaré en uno de los bancos. Te veo luego.

Usagi colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el banco más cercano a ella para esperar a la peli azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor:
> 
> 1\. Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Sailor Moon, le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco soy dueña de la imagen del principio, créditos a su respectivo creador.
> 
> 2\. Esta es la primera parte de un dúo de capítulos. El siguiente lo subiré en un par de días. 
> 
> 3\. Los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando sean dados con respeto.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Desastre de Chocolate 2

Chiba Mamoru entro en su departamento y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se fue a su cuarto e inmediatamente se quitó el uniforme sucio. Miro la camisa blanca y el blazer manchados de chocolate como si fueran los causantes de todos sus problemas. Ahora gracias a esa Odango Atama tendría que ir a la lavandería, por suerte era viernes. Esperaba que pudiera lavarse a tiempo para el lunes, era su único blazer.

Entro a la ducha para limpiarse y mientras el agua caía recordó los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a esto:

Flash back:

Mamoru estaba sentado en la barra del Crown Arcade tomando su segundo café mientras conversaba con Motoki. Su amigo le hablaba de su última cita con Reika y de cómo le gustaría que fuesen oficialmente novios y no lo que sea que fueran en ese momento.

\- En serio, sé que somos algo, pero no estoy muy seguro de si ya encajamos en la categoría de novios, sé que a Reika no le gustaría hacer nuestra relación publica a los cuatro vientos, a ella no le gusta esa clase de atención, pero no es necesario que todo Japón se entere. Si nos volvemos oficiales solo es necesario que lo sepan nuestros amigos ¿Me entiendes?

\- Motoki, me gustaría poder darte consejos de amor, y todo eso, pero sabes que no he tenido nunca una relación seria, no he pasado de la segunda cita la mayoría de las veces.

\- Y es cuando Reika te presiona - dijo el rubio.

\- Tal vez sería más fácil si ella me permitiera conocer a alguien por mí mismo en lugar de andar de casamentera presentándome chicas.

\- No puedes culparla, solo está intentando ayuda. Además, los dos sabemos que si te dejara hacerlo solo nunca podrías hallar novia. Especialmente porque alejas a todas las jóvenes que parecen interesadas en ti.

\- Es porque no les correspondo.

\- He ahí la razón por la que Reika te arregla citas a ciegas – suspiro – ella solo quiere que convivas más, y la verdad yo también.

\- ¿Hay algo malo en ser introvertido? – pregunto Mamoru molesto.

\- Una cosa es ser introvertido, pero tu bloqueas al mundo. No te estamos pidiendo que salgas todas las noches y tengas un millón de amigos. Solo que permitas que otros entren, ¿Quién sabe?, podrías llevarte una grata sorpresa.

\- O podría salir terriblemente mal – respondió.

Motoki suspiro por segunda vez y lo miro a los ojos seriamente.

\- Mamoru, ¿Qué pasara cuando Reika y yo ya no estemos? Cuando seamos ancianos y dejemos este mundo. ¿Te quedaras solo?

\- ¿Y si yo muero primero? – Mamoru lo miro burlón.

\- ¿Y si no?

Mamoru se quedó callado. Nunca había considerado eso seriamente, y la verdad era que prefería evitarlo, Reika y su mejor amigo eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía. Pero Motoki tenía razón, ellos no iban a vivir para siempre. Y eso era algo que le aterraba, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello porque una rubia con un ridículo peinado de odangos se acercó a la barra y le dedico una sonrisa brillante a Motoki.

\- Motoki-kun, ¿podrías darme otro batido de chocolate? Por favor.

\- Por supuesto Usagi-chan – respondió su amigo sonriéndole.

Realmente le había sido difícil creer que esa chica y su mejor amigo eran tan cercanos. Le había preguntado al muchacho que clase de relación tenían. Hubiera tenido un infarto si hubiese sido de tipo romántica, simplemente no concebía la idea de tener a esa niña insufrible y frívola de cuñada. Gracias al cielo que Motoki le aclaro que solo eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y que solo podía verla como una hermana menor.

Aunque este punto de vista era unilateral ya que era bastante obvio para todos (menos Motoki) que Usagi sentía algo por él. La forma soñadora en que lo miraba era prueba de ello.

Aburrido y queriendo poner su atención en algo que no fuera la sesión de terapia de Motoki decidió molestarla un poco.

\- Pero si es la Odango Atama, ¿Vienes por otro batido? ¿No es demasiado? Eres lo que comes ¿sabías?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro un momento, su vista se detuvo en su taza de café y sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. 

\- Si es así, entonces ya entiendo por qué eres tan amargado, considerando solo ingieres café. ¿Acaso las horas de sueño no te alcanzan?

El la miro mal. Por un instante llegó a pensar que sabía algo, y eso lo enfureció, ¿Quién se creía para meterse con su vida privada? Sin detenerse a pensar que era imposible que ella supiera de sus extraños sueños, ya que no interactuaban más allá de sus enfrentamientos, Mamoru decidió responder de la manera más mordaz que encontró.

\- ¿Sabes?, me pregunto si tienes algún problema de metabolismo, pues a pesar de lo mucho que comes sigues siendo una enana menuda.

Motoki, que acababa de entregarle su batido a Usagi lo miro desde detrás de ella con una expresión que no estaba muy seguro de si quería decir “¿En serio amigo?” o “Eres hombre muerto”.

Menos de un segundo después, la jovencita se paró de un salto, tomo su batido, se plantó frente a él y dijo:

\- Creo que te excediste con el café ¿Por qué no te tomas algo más dulce? – y acto seguido le hecho la bebida encima.

Él se levantó mientras le preguntaba que pasaba y ella solo respondió devolviéndole la pregunta.

Tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la entrada, le dio una última mirada y se sorprendió al notar que parecía... herida.

Una vez que Tsukino Usagi se fue, otra joven de pelo azul salió detrás. Mamoru intento limpiarse con las servilletas y miro a su amigo que tenía un rostro desaprobatorio.

\- No tenías que ser tan cruel.

\- ¿Yo fui cruel? ¿Qué hay de ella?, sabes de mis problemas para dormir.

\- Yo sí, pero ella no – respondió el empleado y el razonamiento por fin lo golpeo.

Fin flash back

Mamoru salió de la ducha, se secó y se cambió. Quizás se había excedido, no había sido su intención herirla, solo molestarla. Había esperado que reaccionara de la manera habitual, no así. No midió la gravedad de sus palabras.

La verdad era que desde el principio su relación con Odango Atama fue rara. El día en que se conocieron no fue el mejor del mundo. Llego tarde a clases por sus problemas de sueño, lo habían golpeado con un balón en la cabeza bastante fuerte durante educación física y había olvidado que tenía un examen ese día. Esa tarde él estaba bastante frustrado y esa hoja de papel en su cara finalmente acabo con su paciencia y acabo desahogándose con Tsukino.

Se impresiono cuando ella le respondió igual de enfadada y tras aclararle que su peinado representaba bombones y no odangos se fue con la frente en alto. 

Desde ese momento el universo se había empeñado en hacerlos chocar entre sí (literalmente). Tras aquel desastroso primer encuentro, ninguno de los dos supo cómo interactuar con el otro. Usagi lo había tratado con rencor y él le había respondido. Así sucesivamente hasta que se volvió costumbre molestarse entre sí. Normalmente se controlaban más cuando sus amigos en común estaban cerca, para no hacerlos sentir mal. Motoki incluso llego a molestarlo al principio con que le gustaba Usagi. Obviamente lo negó. No era ciego, a pesar de lo torpe, ridícula, exasperante y enana que era, también era bonita. Simplemente no funcionaria, sus opiniones y puntos de vista eran muy distintos y ella le guardaba demasiado rencor por todas sus bromas y comentarios…

Un momento, ¡¿Por qué siquiera estaba considerando la posibilidad de una relación con ella?! Definitivamente la falta de sueño le comenzaba a pasar factura.

Salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación y respiro aire fresco, o tan fresco como podía serlo en Tokio. Probablemente intentaría dormir un rato para compensar el sueño perdido anoche.

A lo lejos, en las calles creyó ver dos cabezas que sobresalían entre la multitud de transeúntes. Una con el pelo sobrenaturalmente azul y otra con un extravagante peinado con forma de odangos. Que Tsukino dijera lo que quisiera y se quejara, para el eran y siempre serian odangos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La imagen del principio no me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo autor.
> 
> 2\. Si ven algún error de ortografía en el texto avísenme por medio de los comentarios para corregirlo.
> 
> 3\. Los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando sean dadas con respeto.
> 
> 4\. El siguiente capitulo se centrara en Makoto.


	4. Un cuento de fogata

Cuatro chicas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una fogata. Mientras comían conversaban alegres. Era fin de semana y las cuatro habían decidido salir de acampada para relajarse de las presiones de la escuela… aunque eso no evito que una de ellas trajera un libro para estudiar, y que cierta gatita negra insistiera en aprovechar el momento para entrenar, cosa que exaspero a la rubia del grupo, que con una impresionante autoridad les dijo a ambas que el viaje no era para eso:

\- Estamos aquí para relajarnos. El planeta está en riesgo si, pero entrenamos todos los días Luna. El mundo no se va a acabar si no lo hacemos un día. Por favor chicas, necesito un descanso. Y faltan dos semanas para los exámenes, tenemos tiempo de estudiar Ami, así que más te vale guardar ese libro o nadara en el lago.

Ante esto Luna y Ami accedieron a las peticiones de Usagi, la una porque admitía que tenía razón y la otra por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a su amado libro, porque su amiga estaba hablando muy en serio y no se arriesgaría.

Cuando terminaron de comer, tenían planeado observar las estrellas, pero el cielo estaba nublado y apenas se podía ver la luna. Así que se pusieron a contar anécdotas de todo tipo e historias. 

Comenzó la peli azul, narrando como un día cuando era pequeña se había quedado despierta esperando a que su mama regresara del hospital pues ella cumplía años y Ami le había preparado un regalo, pero que en el momento en el que entro, al verla la pequeña niña grito y corrió a esconderse tras el sofá. La doctora Mizuno tenía la bata de medico cubierta de una sustancia roja. Al final resulto que no era sangre, solo se le había derramado una bebida encima al salir del trabajo.

Luego fue Rei, que disfruto de aterrar a la pobre Usagi con un cuento de terror. 

Y finalmente le tocó el turno a la más alta del cuarteto, a quien la de menor estatura se había aferrado como si su vida dependiera de eso tras la historia de la peli negra. 

Makoto pensó un rato en que historia contarles. Nunca le había ocurrido nada sobrenatural o algo por el estilo, y la verdad no quería asustar más a la garrapata que se aferraba a ella por el bien de su brazo. Entonces busco en su mente alguna leyenda o cuento que le hubieran contado y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente:

Flash back

\- Mami, cuéntame una historia- pidió la ojiverde a su progenitora.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece “La dama de la tormenta”?

\- Si, si por favor – respondió la pequeña. Era curioso, otras niñas querían cuentos de princesas, ella prefería este. Para ella la dama de la tormenta era una princesa, no sabía por qué estaba tan segura, pero así era.

Fin flash back

\- Creo que tengo una, pero no estoy segura de sí es muy aterradora.

\- Oh que alivio – suspiro la chica del peinado de odango – adelante, cuéntala, creo que deberíamos dejar por hoy lo de terror.

-Sí, antes de que tú te hagas encima del susto – dijo la sacerdotisa.

\- ¡REI! – se quejó Usagi – eres muy cruel.

\- Tranquilas chicas – intervino Luna - ¿Por qué no empiezas Mako-chan?

La castaña asintió, respiro hondo y comenzó, viendo en su mente a su madre contándosela todas las noches:

\- Cuenta la historia, que en medio de este mismo bosque hay dos árboles, sembrados lado a lado. Sus ramas se entrelazan formando un arco y del mismo caen unas cuerdas atadas a un columpio de madera. Nadie quien lo puso, o cuánto tiempo lleva allí, pero sin duda son muchos años, pues hasta los más ancianos son incapaces de ubicar un momento en el que no hubiera estado ahí.

“Esta es solo una pequeña parte del misterio que rodea el columpio. Algunos leñadores, cazadores, viajeros y caminantes, aseguran que, en las noches de tormenta, cuando la lluvia cae torrencialmente y los rayos iluminan el cielo, se puede ver una figura sentada en el columpio – para este punto las otras chicas tenían toda su atención puesta en ella – Dicen que es una mujer joven, de cabello castaño rojizo y alta. Lleva puesto un vestido verde como las plantas que la rodean y pendientes con forma de rosas. No es humana, de eso no hay duda, porque su cuerpo es etéreo, como si estuviera formado en parte por niebla y luz.

“Cuando se da cuenta de que la observan desaparece, y no queda rastro alguno de su presencia. Pero quienes han podido quedarse en silencio lo suficiente, juran haberla oído tararear una melodía que evoca calidez y melancolía. Mientras se columpia lentamente.

“Hasta ahora ninguno ha podido hablarle sin que se vaya y todos han especulado sobre lo que es. Algunos dicen que es un alma en pena, un fantasma o incluso un hada. Los más escépticos creen que es solo un cuento o una ilusión óptica. Nadie sabe y tampoco le han tomado una foto para probar su existencia. Depende de cada quien si decide creer en ella o no – termino Makoto.

\- Es una historia muy bonita Mako-chan – dijo Usagi. Rei la miro curiosa.

\- La descripción de la dama, se parece mucho a ti.

\- Sí, es cierto, en algún momento pensé que mi mama había inventado la historia y le había dado esa apariencia para mí; pero es curioso, un día quise investigar y descubrí que en realidad la leyenda si es cierta, si hay un arco con un columpio en este bosque y testigos que dicen haberla visto. 

\- ¿En serio? 

\- Lo que Mako-chan dice es verdad – dijo Ami, quien estaba usando su computadora mercury en este momento – hay toda una página hablando de eso, la descripción que ella dio coincide con los testimonios. Incluso los aretes.

\- ¿Donde conseguiste lo aretes Mako-chan? – pregunto Usagi.

\- Me los regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí siete. Dijeron que los encontraron entre las cosas de la vieja casa de mi madre y que supieron que eran perfectos para mí por lo mucho que me gustaba esa leyenda.

\- Interesante – dijo Luna – Me gustaría averiguar si es real, si lo es, creo que podría tener relación con sus vidas pasadas. 

\- ¿Estas segura Luna? – pregunto Ami sorprendida.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que si, especialmente con la tuya Mako-chan – respondió mirándola.

\- Pero ella solo aparece con las tormentas – en cuanto Rei dijo esto sintieron las primeras gotas de agua caer desde el cielo nublado, ella miro arriba – que conveniente.

\- Que bien, entonces podemos ir a buscarla – salto emocionada Usagi, todas la miraron sorprendidas - ¿Qué?

\- Tu, la chica que le tiene miedo a su propia sombra, ¿quieres ir a buscar un espíritu a un bosque oscuro, en medio de una tormenta? – pregunto Rei.

\- ¡Oye!, para tu información yo no le temo a mi propia sombra, y además, no creo que ella sea mala. 

\- No sé si sea una buena idea, no es recomendable estar cerca de un árbol en una tormenta eléctrica. Los relámpagos buscan el camino más rápido al suelo ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ami.

\- Ami-chan, tenemos con nosotras a la guardiana de Júpiter, controla los rayos. Mientras nos quedemos con Mako-chan estaremos bien.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – admitió la peli azul.

\- Chicas – dijo Makoto – me temo que no podremos ir. 

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esta es una lluvia pasajera, no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que la Dama de la tormenta salga.

\- Oh – Usagi se desinflo – supongo que tendremos que esperar a que haya una tormenta.

\- Y hasta entonces, podemos investigar un poco más – consoló Ami.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo ya estoy cansada y está lloviendo, me voy a dormir.

\- ¿Tu no eras la espiritual Rei? – se burló Usagi.

\- Lo soy, y es por eso que sé que, si el espíritu no se ha ido en años del bosque, no lo hará ahora.

Con eso entro en la tienda.

\- Creo que ella tiene razón – Ami se dirigió igualmente a la tienda que compartía con Rei.

\- Bien, será la próxima – Usagi entro con Luna a la tienda en la que estaba con Makoto.

La última de ellas se quedó mirando el extremo del bosque, sentía que algo la estaba llamando. Aunque podría ser impresión suya. 

\- Si… será la próxima – dijo y fue tras su amiga rubia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Estaba tratando de inspirarme y me puse a dibujar (aunque no soy muy buena). Me base en ese dibujo para esto. 
> 
> 2\. No soy dueña de la imagen del principio, todos los créditos a su respectivo creador.
> 
> 3\. Las opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando sean dados con respeto.


	5. La Dama de la Tormenta

Naúm camino por el bosque buscando una salida. El niño de ocho años miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que lo guiara de regreso al campamento.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su mama, admitió para sí mismo. Ella le había dicho que no se alejara demasiado. Pero su instinto aventurero pudo más y se adentró olvidándose de por lo menos dejar algo que le diera una pista de como regresar. Una cuerda o algo. Ahora, mirara donde mirara solo podía ver plantas, rocas y de vez en cuando oír algún animal.

De repente, escucho un trueno. Era señal de que llovería. Y eso no era nada bueno en su situación.

Siguió caminando aún más nervioso que antes. Nunca se había perdido así. Vivian cerca de un bosque, pero era obvio que los bosques de Japón eran relativamente diferentes que los de su hogar.

Sintió una gota de agua caer en su nariz, luego otra y otra, y pronto estuvo empapado de pies a cabeza mientras corría como loco. Finalmente, cansado, mojado y con hambre se sentó junto al tronco de un árbol grande. Quizás si se quedaba en un solo lugar alguien lo encontraría más fácilmente. Porque lo estaban buscando ¿Cierto? 

Claro que sí, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se fue, ya deberían haber notado que no estaba.

Pensó en lo enfadada que estaría su mama, y su hermana. Porque sí, esa niña era un año menor que él y se creía la mayor para regañarlo. Se preguntó sí sería mejor si ella estuviera ahí. Al menos tendría con quien hablar…

Se escuchó otro trueno. No podía ver muy bien el cielo por entre los árboles, pero creyó distinguir un rayo.

… o sería peor. Ella se ponía nerviosa con las tormentas, el ruido la asustaba.

Él… no sabía si les tenía miedo o simplemente lo confundían. Cuando miraba las estrellas se sentía cómodo, en casa. Sus papas lo regañaron varias veces por quedarse despierto hasta tarde solo para verlas. Cuando era más pequeño, podría jurar que le hablaban. Eso ya no pasaba, pero aun así se sentía seguro al verlas.

Las tormentas por otro lado, lo hacían sentir raro. No les tenia tanto miedo como su hermana, pero siempre le daba la impresión de que tenía que recordar algo importante.  
Hablando de tormentas… Se acordó de una historia que escucho en el pueblo cerca del campamento, ¿Qué decía? Ahhh sí; que en las noches de tormenta un fantasma se sentaba en un columpio o algo parecido. Realmente no presto atención. 

Otro trueno. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro y frio. Naúm se envolvió aún más en su abrigo. Se acurruco y miro a los lados. Se empezaba a asustar. Las estrellas no estaban allí para consolarlo.

Creyó escuchar un ruido y se encogió. ¿Había lobos en este bosque? ¿Y osos? Se quedó alerta apenas respirando. Ahogo un grito cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo.  
Un momento… ¿Esa era una persona?

Naúm se paró sin pensarlo y siguió a la sombra. Si se le podía llamar así, de hecho… brillaba.

\- Espere – se escabullo entre los arboles tratando de no perder de vista a la persona, pero esta le llevaba ventaja y no lo oyó con el sonido de la lluvia.

Finalmente, el individuo se detuvo junto a dos árboles cuyas ramas se entrelazaban formando un arco. Del mismo caían varias cuerdas atadas a una tabla.

Un columpio…

La figura misteriosa estaba sentada en el y se balanceaba lentamente. Apenas se movía. No como cuando él y Elira competían para averiguar quién llegaba más alto.

Era una mujer, aunque no podía verla del todo bien. Estaba de espaldas. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Y un vestido muy verde. Lo curioso (además de que brillaba), era que no parecía mojada. A pesar de que llovía a cantaros.

Parecía un fantasma. 

Tal vez era el de la leyenda de la que la gente hablaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La dama de la lluvia? No. De la tormenta.

Quizás ella sabía cómo llegar al campamento. No era una locura pedirle ayuda ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ella vivía aquí… o algo así. Debía de conocer el bosque como la palma de su mano.

Y no es como si fuera a hacerla daño ¿o sí?

Iba a avanzar y hablarle cuando ella comenzó a tararear. Era una linda melodía. Le pareció familiar.

Incluso llego a escuchar algunas frases sueltas:

… Ahogarme yo no temo

… si eres para mí…

Ni ardiente sol…

…amarte por la eternidad.

Casi en trance, Naúm dio unos pasos. El encanto se rompió cuando piso una rama.

El fantasma se volteó con mirada sorprendida. Pero en cuanto lo vio, sonrió de manera dulce.

Tenía los ojos verdes. No como los de su hermana; los de Elira eran como el musgo, de un verde que te hacía pensar en plantas inmediatamente. Los de esta mujer le recordaban a la piedra del collar que su tía siempre usaba, ¿Qué piedra era esa?, un jade, no, no, ¿una esmeralda?

Su cabello era castaño, más claro que el de él, un poco rojizo. 

La figura se levantó del columpio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Obedeció. Al pararse frente a ella noto que era alta, y eso era decir mucho porque él siempre fue el más alto de su clase. 

\- Hola – dijo tímidamente – lamento molestarla, pero, estoy perdido, y pensé que quizás usted podría decirme como salir de aquí. Mi familia está en un campamento, pero me aleje.

\- No te preocupes, no me molestas – tenía un acento extraño, no sabía cómo describirlo. Era fuerte, no tanto como el acento del vecino de al lado, que era ruso. Pero si fuerte. Definitivamente no era japonesa – aunque deberías ser más prudente Nephrite. Podrías acabar mintiéndote en problemas. 

¿Nephrite? Ese no era su nombre. Aunque le sonaba conocido. Igual que su acento y la canción y su apariencia. De verdad estaba confundido.

\- Disculpe, pero ese no es mi nombre. Soy Naúm.

Ella pareció desconcertada por un momento, luego hubo entendimiento en su mirada. 

\- De verdad lo siento, fue mi error – de disculpo.

\- Tranquila, pero ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Alguna vez te llamaste así. Hace mucho tiempo. En otra vida. 

¿Otra vida? A que se refería. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, no recuerdo nada de eso – su compañera hizo una mueca. 

\- Es… complicado, aun no pue- se detuvo cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo, Naúm miro hacia arriba y noto con pavor que venía hacia ellos. La mujer lo rodeo con un brazo y levanto el otro. El rayo aterrizo en su mano, luego ella la dirigió en otra dirección y salió disparado a unas rocas. 

Naúm no podía con la sorpresa. Ella lo controlo. Lo salvo Y no le paso nada.

La mujer lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro buscando algún daño.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Eso… fue… ¡Increíble ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? – ella lo miro estupefacta por la reacción. Seguramente esperaba que estuviera aterrado. Luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se rio alegremente. Naúm no pudo evitar pensar que era una risa muy bonita.

\- Eres único Naúm – lo miro a los ojos y paso una mano por su mejilla. El niño se dio cuenta de que su figura empezaba a parpadear, a desaparecer. Y eso sí que lo asusto.

\- Te estás desvaneciendo – ella se miró a sí misma y mucho más calmada que él le dijo.

\- Escucha Naúm, y recuerda esto. Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. Tal vez no lo recuerdes ahora pero algún día lo harás, y entonces muchas de las cosas que no entiendes se aclararan. Pero debes prometerme que sin importar lo que pase, harás lo que consideres correcto. Oirás a tu corazón. Aun si tu mente de dice lo contrario. ¿Crees que puedes prometerme eso? - Naúm no comprendía nada, pero asintió. 

\- Si, lo prometo – ella se volvió más transparente de lo que era – pero ¿y tú?

\- Estaré bien. No te preocupes – le respondió – no me iré para siempre. Bloquear ese rayo me quito mucha energía. Pero volveré en la próxima tormenta. Y sé que algún día tú también regresaras aquí y nos encontraremos de nuevo. Tal vez incluso te encuentres conmigo antes de eso. Aunque es probable que no me reconozcas y yo tampoco a ti. 

\- ¿Por qué no te reconocería?

\- La memoria trabaja de manera extraña Naúm, solo confía en mí – el chico asintió y ella le dio una sonrisa brillante – bien – se inclinó hacia él – te prometo que un día todo quedara claro, pero ese día no es hoy. 

Le dio un beso en la frente con delicadeza y el mundo alrededor de Naúm se oscureció. Lo último que oyó fueron unas palabras que ella le decía.

\- Adiós Nephrite.

Unas horas después Naúm despertaría en una camilla de hospital con su familia rodeándolo. Elira lo abrazo y su madre no sabía si hacer lo mismo o darle el regaño de su vida por alejarse tanto. Al final fueron ambas. 

Según lo que le dijeron, lo encontraron los rescatistas en el bosque después de que sus padres lo hubieran reportado desaparecido. Lo hallaron inconsciente y enfermo por haber pasado horas a la intemperie. 

A lo largo de los años que siguieron Naúm se preguntó si lo que había tenido fue una alucinación por la fiebre, o si la misteriosa mujer era real. Con esa vinieron otras preguntas. Pero recordaba perfectamente las palabras que ella le dijo, las repaso en su mente una y otra vez sin poder hallarles sentido. Los rasgos de la figura quedaron borrosos, lo que mejor recordaba eran sus ojos, su voz con su raro acento y la melodía que tarareaba, la cual se grabó en su memoria a fuego. 

A veces cuando estaba distraído, inconscientemente la repetía. Sintiendo con ella la misma familiaridad que tenía con las estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Espero que les halla gustado.  
> 2\. La canción que la Dama de la Tormenta está tarareando se llama "En la danza y en los sueños" de Como entrenar a tu Dragon. Siempre me pareció una canción muy bonita y encaja perfectamente con la pareja de Nephrite y Júpiter. O eso opino yo. La canción no me pertenece. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.  
> 3\. Supongo que ya la mayoría de ustedes sabe quien es Naúm. Fue un reto encontrar un nombre para el. Y aun me falta el apellido. Ayuda.  
> 4\. Sobre la Dama de la Tormenta. La explicación sobre ella aún esta en proceso. Como dije en la descripción de la historia, la mayoría de estos One-Shots están interconectados, por lo que supongo que en algún momento obtendrán una explicación para ella.  
> 5\. Elira y los padres de Naúm, su tía y el vecino ruso son creaciones mías. Es muy probable que vuelvan a aparecer, especialmente Elira. Ya veremos que puedo inventar para el vecino ruso.  
> 6\. Los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando sean dados con respeto.


End file.
